Meanwhile/Arrive at the Imana's caves/Orm's talk with the Snow Queen
This is the scene where Ryan, Meg and friends arrive at the Imana's caves and Orm's talk with the queen takes place in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). to Gerda, Orm, Luta and the TE (Technorganic Empire) Orm: Look at all these flowers, they must be really nice people, I bet they're generous too! Gerda: Alright. Okay, I was wrong. Sorry. Orm: Hmph. Gerda: And yes, thank you for helping me there at the gate too. I appreciate it. Orla Ryan: Yeah. You're a hero like Ryan, Orm. Connor Laceytwo: I think you are nice with saving Gerda. Maxima: You got some light in you, Orm. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Thanks, Orm. Orm: Eh, not a big thing. And by the way, I'm much more dangerous than I appear to be. Sometimes, I turned into this... Gigantic scary polar bear. I can't help it. It just happens. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Gerda: How many times does that happened? Orm: What? You mean full transformation? Orla Ryan: You know what? Never mind. Sci-Ryan's tummy grumbles Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Sci-Ryan? Was that a polar bear in your tummy? Sci-Ryan: No. But, I hope we got food for the road. Brian the Corcodile: Yeah. I'm so hungry, I could eat Megatron and a hubcap. though bubble appears and Brian is seen with Megatron on a plate then he magically changed into a hubcap and Brian takes a bite. The bubble disappears Brian the Crocodile: Yummy. Cody Fairbrother: I think that Megatron cameo made me hungry. Matau T. Monkey: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I left my scorecard on the ship and both hunger and dignity are umm... tied. takes out a piece of biscuit and splits it into two and hands one to Luta and she eats it Gerda: Have this. It's no lunch, of course. But it's something. Orm: But I got nothing for you. Gerda: It doesn't matter, you can have it. Orm: Don't want it. Hmph! Gerda: Here you go, Luta. tries to eat it, but Orm snatches it Orm: Hey, hey! Paws off you little rat! (eats the gingerbread) Evil Ryan: Well, Gerda. It is nice to share gingerbread with a friend, but what about us? Sean Ryan: Yeah. I hope we have food for the road. Matau T. Monkey: I got some in food supply case I got. It contains some foods like burritos and burgers. Orla Ryan: Cool. Oisin Ryan: We could eat up guys. Meg and the others eat the food Meg Griffin: Oh yeah. They are so yummy. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Thomas would be okay back on Sodor. Bertram T. Monkey: Me too. Queen Ryanara: I guess this food would keep us going when we're helping Gerda rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. Sci-Ryan: I guess so, your highness. Orm: Don't know what you're thinking. But I'm warning you, I'm unpredictable. Gerda: You said you were hungry, so I'd got us some gingerbread. Where to now? Maxima: I agree. You know where we're going, Orm? Orm: Trust me, I know these roads in the back of my hand. Piece of cake. Evil Ryan: Well, then. Lead the way. Ryan F-Freeman: What he said. leads the TE in the snow to the snowy canyon. As Orm points, he goes in the direction he is pointing. Luta gets tired and sit down Meg Griffin: Are we lost? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Gerda: Orm, are you lost? Just admit it. Orm: Say what? No way. Everything's under control. The entrance to Imana's caves is somewhere around here. Gerda: We're walking around in circles, these are our footprints. Sir Daniel Fortesque: She's right. And you're leading us to nowhere. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I think so. Those footprints are ours and I did make sure we weren't followed. Orm: Please. There are people everywhere. word "Everywhere" echos. Ryan, Meg and the others look around Gerda: I don't see anyone. Orm: Smartypants, huh? You wanna be left behind? Ryan F-Freeman: Forget my sister said anything. [Orm put his hand on the snowy wall, but then falls into an entrance of a cave) Gerda: Orm! Are you okay? Sari Sumdac: Is Orm gonna be okay, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope so. That must be the entrance. Come on. [Inside, Orm get up but the TE (Technorganic Empire) fall down and Gerda landed on Orm's back)Gerda: Are you hurt? Let me have a look. observes, but Orm get back up and refuses Orm: I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Evil Anna: I think he is okay. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I hope he is leading us in the right direction. Carmelita Fox: Me too. walk forward Orm: Here they are. The beautiful Imana’s caves; the birthplace of the trolls. Technorganic Empire gasps in awe Cody Faribrother: It's so amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: And nice. Gerda: Do trolls live here? Orm: They're long gone. Fransisco De La Cruz: Why? Is there something happens to them? Orm: Yes, Fran. Let me tell you and your friends. Collide Bandicoot: I hope we like that story. flashback starts as Orm tells the story Orm (voice): These caves have been empty ever since the Snow Queen spread her cold ambition and ruled the world. Her existence alone influenced two great kings of the troll brotherhood, making them turn against each other. trolls fight in a war while one troll cowers behind a rock Orm (VO): '''Their desire for power was so great, that it consume their hearts and lead to merceless war like never seen before, leaving no winners to speak of. war has ended leaving one troll alive '''Orm (VO): '''It is said that the trolls' suffering souls are still in the deep waters of Lake Gow. flashback ends '''Gerda: Did they all disappear? Orm: No. One survived. He was stronger. He was braver. He was quicker. He was smarter. And also... very handsome. Sci-Ryan: Okay then. Who is the mighty heroic troll that you talk about? Gerda: Sci-Ryan's right. Where is that mighty troll? Orm: to that for they don't have a clue Gerda: Orm! Are you okay? Orm: Eh, nevermind. Keep going on. I'll catch up. Gerda: Are you sure? Orm: Yeah, I'll be fine. Just uh.. don't look into the lake! Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Orm. I hope you will catch up with us. and the TE went on as Orm starts to climb down Orm: That girl and her friends playing their sweet little tricks on me. They think they can be more clever than me. Thinking, they'll find my soft spot. continues to climb down Orm: Well, I have to admit, that gingerbread was kinda nice. Nothing ever tasted sweeter in my life. Okay, she shared her ginderbread and I'm taking her to her friend. Heh. Who am I kidding? I'm leading them to the Snow Queen. Including the ice Keyblade master and the two evil Irelanders who work for her. to climb down If it weren't for that nasty ice queen, life would be easier. The Snow Queen: voice Troll! slips and falls, hits the edges until he is at the ground. He sees the Snow Queen's head Orm: Hello, my Queen! I love these surprise visits. The Snow Queen: Where is Gerda, Ryan and Meg and friends, troll? Orm: Oh. She's here and so are Ryan, Meg and their friends. Uh, gotta keep it down though. Not that I'm afraid of them. But you know how children these days. They think they're invincible, but they really beat a troll. Come on. The Snow Queen: You were beaten by a girl? Orm: But, there were some of them and they... The Snow Queen: Shut your mouth and listen. I've been too kind to you. Why haven't I frozen you yet? Orm: Well. Just because you’re such a nice lady and deep down, you're really... The Snow Queen: Enough! Orm: Yes, Your Majesty. The Snow Queen: Your stupidity continues to amaze me. But, as usual, every time I'd ask you to do something, you prove to be completely incompetent. Orm: Thank you, my Queen. The Snow Queen: I need them both. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Or else, I'll... her head disappears and Orm sighsCategory:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer